7 Things for Me
by jessec12
Summary: A random story I came up with about how Thanksgiving gets a little messed up at the ParkerNichols house.


Disclaimer- I don't own Drake and Josh or anybody else

It was Thanksgiving afternoon in the Parker/Nichols household, and Audrey was in the kitchen busily cooking up her famous Thanksgiving dinner. Josh was helping her make dressing, and Drake and Megan were watching TV in the living room. Suddenly, the phone rang and Audrey went to answer it.

"Hello," Audrey spoke into the phone.

"Audrey?"

"Yes."

"Hey, it's Marilyn," Marilyn, Audrey's sister responded. "Me and Dave and the kids are at the airport now. Are you free to come pick us up?"

"Of course, I'll just have Josh finish up dinner for me. He can handle it. Walter and I will be over in 15 minutes."

"Okay, thanks, see ya then!" Audrey hung up the phone and turned to Josh.

"Josh, that was Marilyn," Audrey said. "She and the family need to be picked up, so do you mind finishing up the dinner for me?"  
"No problem, Ma, what needs doin?" Josh asked.

"Well, there are 7 things left. The turkey needs to be taken out in 20 minutes, the potatoes need to be mashed, whipped cream needs to be put on the fruit salad, the gravy needs warming, the beans and squash need stirring every few minutes, the rolls need to be baked for 10 minutes, and the dining room table needs to be set for 10 people."

"You can count on me, Ma," Josh said.

"Thank you so much," Audrey said. "Be back in about a half hour!" As Audrey left, Drake and Megan came into the kitchen.

"I smell good food," Drake said. "When are we eating?"  
"As soon and Mom and Dad get back with our aunt, uncle, and cousins," Josh said. Then, the phone rang again.

"Hello," Josh said.

"Josh, it's Helen," Helen spoke. "We've got an emergency down at the Premiere and I need you to come down here PRONTO!"  
"But Helen, it's Thanksgiving Day and I'm kinda finishing up dinner for my mom."  
"If you get down here by the time I count to fifty, then I'll pay you for five days this week instead of three," Helen said.

"OKAY I'LL BE THERE!" Josh said.

"DRAKE!" Josh shouted.

"What?" Drake asked, coming back into the kitchen.  
"There's an emergency at the premiere and I have to go, so I need you to finish cooking dinner."  
"Me, cook?" Drake asked. "Ya gotta be kidding me!"

"Look, all you gotta do is seven things," Josh started, in an extreme hurry. "Take the potatoes out in 20 minutes, warm the fruit salad, stir the turkey every few minutes, set the table for 20 people, bake the gravy for 10 minutes, put whipped cream on the rolls, and mash the beans and squash."

"Kay, guess I can do that," Drake said, and Josh left hurriedly. As soon as Josh left, the phone rang again.

"Hello," Drake said.  
"Drake, it's Mom," Audrey said. "Our car broke down on the highway, so I need you to go to the airport and pick up your aunt, uncle, and cousins, then meet Walter and I at exit 6 to jump start our car."

"Okay, I'll be there," Drake said and hung up. Just as he was about to walk out the door, he forgot about the food.

"Oh, crap," he said to himself. "MEGAN!"

"What?" Megan asked, coming into the living room.

"Mom and Dad broke down on the highway, so I need to run to the airport and pick up Aunt Marilyn and the family, then go get Mom and Dad," Drake said.

"So, what's your point?" Megan asked.

"I need you to finish up Thanksgiving dinner for Mom."

"Fine, what needs doing?"

"Seven simple things," Drake started. "Mash the turkey, put whipped cream on the beans and squash, bake the fruit salad for 20 minutes, stir the rolls in 10 minutes, warm the potatoes til we get back, set the table with gravy, then, get 20 of our friends over here before Mom and Dad get back."

"Are you _sure_ that's what Mom and Dad said," Megan asked, really confused.

"Yea, that's what Josh said, just do it, I gotta go," Drake said and walked out the door. So, Megan got to work and did everything that Drake said needed to be done. About 30 minutes later, Josh came back home from the movie theater. Inside Megan was just finishing everything as the door opened. As Josh walked inside, he stopped suddenly at the sight. About 20 of the family's closest friends, such as the Schneider's, the Crenshaw's, Megan's friends Abbie and Janie and their families, and Craig and Eric and their families, were sitting or standing around a dining room table that was dripping with gravy. Josh motioned to Megan to come into the kitchen PRONTO.

"Megan! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS HOLY IS GOING ON HERE!" he shouted.

"I finished Thanksgiving dinner," Megan said. "I did everything that Drake said needed to be done."

"But what's with all the people, and the GRAVY ON THE TABLE!?"

"Drake said to invite 20 of our friends over and set the table with gravy."

"What else did he ask you to do?"  
"Well let's see, I mashed the turkey, put whipped cream on the beans and squash, baked the fruit salad, stirred the rolls, warmed the potatoes, set the table with gravy, and invited 20 of our friends over for the feast."

"Just one question," Josh said.

"What's that?"

"HOW CAN YOU MASH A TURKEY?!"  
"Very carefully," Megan said.

"Well we gotta get the table cleaned up and find places for all these people before Mom and Dad get back." Just then, Walter, Audrey, Drake, Aunt Marilyn, Uncle Dave, and their three kids walked into the house, and reacted similar to Josh when the saw the dining room.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Audrey exclaimed as the family walked into the kitchen where Josh and Megan were.

"Well after you left, Helen from the Premiere called me to come in for an emergency," Josh started. "So I told Drake to do the seven things you told me to do, but because I was in a hurry the seven things I told him to do were different from the seven things you told me to do. Then you called Drake to come pick you up, so Drake told Megan to do the seven things, which were again different from the seven things I told Drake to do. So Megan did what Drake told her to do, and now we've got a mashed turkey, beans and squash with whipped cream, a baked fruit salad, stirred but cold rolls, warm unmashed potatoes, a table filled with gravy, and 20 of our hungry friends in our dining room."

For the next few seconds there was silence, then, the whole family burst out laughing at how messed up this whole dinner was.

"Well if this is how Thanksgiving turned out, I hate to see what Christmas will be like," Walter said with a chuckle.

"Well what're we still standing here for?" Megan asked. "Let's see if our friends will eat any of this junk!"

Surprisingly enough, all of the food ended up being devoured by the crowd of thirty in less than a half hour. After that, everyone full of food gathered around the television to watch a good game of football. Audrey thought about the day when she was cleaning up the dishes. She wasn't mad at the kids for messing up her dinner, the most important thing, she thought, was the group of close family and friends that had gathered at her house that day, which was what she was most thankful for. Yep, it was definitely the best messed-up Thanksgiving ever at the Parker/Nichols household.


End file.
